Uraak
Uraak '''(pronnounced UHR-Àa-K), also known as '''General Uraak and the Frozen Titan is one of the most powerful monsters to be known. It's an ice demon created by Lucien back at the times of the First Gigantomachy, and it aided Heracles and Hades in fighting off Alcyoneus. It has not been seen since Lucien was banished from the Underworld thousands of years ago. History First Gigantomachy Uraak was created by Lucien back at the First Gigantomachy to help the gods. During that time, it came to be known as General Uraak due to it's immense power and fighting capabilities, having aided the armies of the gods against it's enemies and played a major role in the defeat of Alcyoneus, freezing the later's body with powerful ice magic while Heracles dragged the giant away from it's homeland in order to be able to kill him. Fighting Typhon When Typhon was sent by Gaea to attack and destroy the gods, Uraak, alongside it's "sister", Commander Y'Azzra, helped the Olympian gods by attacking directly the titanic beast. Of course Typhon couldn't be defeated, but Uraak was able to hold back the monster for a while by casting "such a powerful ice magic it froze earth and air, spilling all over the battlefield as a tsunami, covering everywhere the eyes could reach with ice". By casting such powerful spell Uraak destroyed itself, though Lucien brought it back moments later. It's said to have made Typhon slip and fall, causing a huge earthquake. Lucien's banishment When Lucien was banished from the Underworld after a failed attempt to steal the Helm of Darkness from Hades, Uraak followed it's master and creator alongside Y'Azzra, and have not been seen since then. Despite that, it's very likely to be still alive and have been improved since it was one of Lucien's most powerful servants at the time. Abilities and Powers As a very powerful ice demon created by Lucien to help him, Uraak's powers and abilities include: * Super Strength: '''Due to it's huge sice, Uraak is physically very strong. It can take down large building with physical strength alone and has been able to fight giants such as Alcyoneus. It's also strong enough to throw a demigod dozens of meters away with simple attacks, making Uraak a very dangerous enemy in close combat. * '''Super Durability: '''Uraak is as durable as it is strong, being able to withstand attacks from giants such as Alcyoneus. Since it's body is entirely made of ice, it can also heal very quickly, making it very difficult to someone to kill him with physical combat alone. * '''Regeneration: '''Since it's body is entirely ice, Uraak can heal very quickly when destroyed. It has however a limit of how much damage it can heal at once, and strong enough fire will quickly destroy his body and kill him. * '''Ice Magic: Uraak was given a specially powerful ice magic by Lucien. It's powerful enough to freeze entire buildings and huge fields at once, and Uraak can use this power in several different ways. It can create powerful ice constructs and make them able to fight by themselves, create powerful ice waves and give ice virtually any shape he wishes. It can create and control ice with nothing but a thought, and generate it at anywhere he wishes, which gives him a very dangerous ability of surrounding his enemies with ice in a blink of an eye. Lucien has seek to give Uraak the power to create ice at absolute zero temperature, but so far it's not known if he was able to. **''πάγος Οργή'': It's a spell which allows Uraak to summon/create powerful ice beings known as Ice Wraths. While not nearly as powerful as Uraak, those are human sized demon-like creatures which aren't very strong or durable, but extremely quick and able to fire swathes of ice bolts to pepper their enemies with. Trivia * Uraak was partially inspired by Arthas Menethil/Lich King, from the Wrath of the Lich King Warcraft expansion. Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Male